hypotheticaldisastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hurricane Danielle (2044)
|type = Category 1 hurricane (SSHS) |image location = Tropical Storm Don (2011).jpg |image caption = Hurricane Danielle at peak intensity. |formed = September 10 |dissipated = September 15 |accumulated cyclone energy = 7.3 |highest winds = 90 |wind type = mph |lowest pressure = 983 (millibars) |damages = $40 (2044 USD) |direct fatalities = 1 |indirect fatalities = None |missing = None |areas affected = Texas |hurricane season = 2044 Atlantic hurricane season}} Hurricane Danielle was a hurricane that affected Texas during September 2044. It was the fourth named storm, and first hurricane of the 2044 Atlantic hurricane season. Meteorological history Hurricane Danielle began as a tropical wave that formed near Belize on September 7. It spent about a day organizing, then got the medium chance of tropical cyclone development by the National Hurricane Center (NHC) (30-50%). The next day, the development chance was upped to a high (60+%) chance of developing. Moisture began to enter the wave, and a closed circulation was found. By the night of September 9, enough features had been found to classify it as Tropical Depression Four. It had a 35 miles per hour (mph) windspeed and a 1002 millibar (mb) pressure. Despite the perfect conditions, the depression never got past 35 mph winds until September 13. By now, its pressure was 989 mb. Then, on September 13, a Hurricane Hunters flight recorded 40 mph winds near the center. Based on this data, the NHC upgraded the depression to a tropical storm and named it Danielle. Shortly after its naming, Danielle underwent an exceptionally fast intensification period. Winds jumped to 60 mph six hours later, and by the dawn of September 14, it was a 90 mph, 983 mb hurricane. It was a record fast intensification from a tropical depression to a hurricane (in just 11 hours), beating Hurricane Humberto's record. Meteorlogists were stunned by this intensification. However, Danielle did not last long as a hurricane. Three hours later, Danielle weakened back to a 65 mph tropical storm. Dry air penetrated the system, weakening the storm even more, and when it made landfall later that day, it was (operationally) only a weak tropical depression. However, post-storm analysis concluded Danielle remained a 40 mph tropical storm through its landfall. Danielle dissipated shortly after landfall on September 15. Preparations and impact A hurricane warning was put into effect for the coastline between the U.S.-Mexico border and Galveston when Danielle rapidly intensified. It was downgraded to a tropical storm warning and eventually discontinued when Danielle dissipated. Danielle, similar to Tropical Storm Don of 2011, had almost no impact because it collapsed instantly before landfall. The only impact or death of any kind caused was when a surfer drowned at sea, and her surfboard washed ashore, totally broken. That $40 caused by the surfboard (2044 USD) was the only damage caused by the hurricane. Due to the lack of any real impact, the name Danielle was not retired. Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Future Disasters